ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrade
Upgrade is the Codon Stream's sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph (mecha- meaning machine and -morph meaning transform) of the planet Galvan B, a formerly uninhabited moon orbiting Galvan Prime. It was said to be born when self-replicating nanotechnology bonded with Galvan B's mineral molecules. It is supposedly the result of some Galvan scientists's dumping of chemicals with self-replicating nanotechnology to that moon, probably by mistake. Upgrade is voiced by Tara Strong in the original series. Ben first transformed into Upgrade in the episode, Permanent Retirement. He is the ninth Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. Powers and Abilities Upgrade has the ability to reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of liquid at will. His internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any technology within reach by spreading over it like liquid, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. Upgrade can reconfigure his form around his eye in order to fire a plasma beam from it. Upgrade is also capable of forming simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes, and also partially posses a machine to enhance his lasers. He can phase through metal and technology. As shown in Be Afraid of the Dark, Upgrade can survive in a vacuum due to his non organic nature. Upgrade can reform after being blasted, as shown in Midnight Madness after being shot by police. Weaknesses Specialization: being technology-oriented, Upgrade cannot possess biological creatures (so Ben keeps his own voice when transformed, although being slightly distorted), and sentient robots are Upgrade's weakness as it's harder for him to control them. He is also weak against electricity (being living metal) as shown in Tourist Trap when he was battling the Megawhatt. 'Ben 10' He first appeared in Permanent Retirement, beating ﻿up some crooks with his merging powers. He later appeared in Tourist Trap, where he fought the Megawhatt and lost. He was then used in [[The Alliance|''The Alliance ]]to defeat Rojo and merged with her, linking with Vilgax. He defeated the Circus Freak Trio in ''Last Laugh ''and in [[Side Effects|''Side Effects]], he caught some more crooks. He fused with one of Vilgax's drones in [[Secrets|''Secrets ]]when he was Grey Matter. He failed to stop The Great One in [[The Big Tick|''The Big Tick]], like Ben's other aliens. He later fused with Slix Vigma in Grudge Match ''and escaped the Megacruiser. In [[They Lurk Below|''They Lurk Below]], he fused with a boat and allowed the team to escape the Cyber Squids. He appeared in [[Back With a Vengeance|''Back With a Vengeance ]]and helped Ben 10,000 to defeat Vilgax in [[Ben 10,000|''Ben 10,000]]. He was put under Sublimino's control in ''Midnight Madness'' and was forced to steal clocks. He accidently trapped himself and Gwen in Sumo Slammer Smackdown during ''Game Over'', but they retrieved the Upgrade icon with help from Ishiyama and escaped. He became Upgrade in ''Under Wraps'', although he was aiming for Benmummy and he froze the Mummy. He then got Ben up into space in [[Be Afraid of the Dark|''Be Afraid of the Dark ]]with Dr. Victor following him. He accidently turned into Upgrade in [[Divided We Stand|''Divided We Stand]], although he was aiming for Ditto, the new alien. His last appearance was in ''Ben 4 Good Buddy'', chasing the Road Crew. [[Gwen 10|'Gwen 10']] Gwen mentioned that she turned into a high alien (Upgrade) and merged with her laptop in order to accelerate that proccessing power. Max later used him to escape the Chimerian Hammer. 'Ben 10 Shorts' He appeared in ''Radio Dazed'', trying to switch the radio to the channel he and Gwen wanted, but ended up busting it instead. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Upgrade now looks exactly like Baz-el, with the Ultimatrix symbol. *Upgrade is now green/black instead of white/black/green. *Ben 10,000 re-unlocked Upgrade. Appearances 'Ben 10' *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Tourist Trap'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *''The Alliance'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' * The Big Tick * Grudge Match * They Lurk Below * Back With a Vengeance * Ben 10,000 (episode) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Fourarms) * Midnight Madness ''(sleepwalking) * ''Game Over ''2x * ''Under Wraps (accidental transformation; selected alien was Benmummy) * Be Afraid of the Dark * Divided We Stand (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ditto) * Ben 4 Good Buddy Ben 10 Shorts * Radio Dazed Naming and Translations Trivia *In the episode Pier Pressure of Alien Force, Ben mentions to Julie that he used to transform into a Galvanic Mechamorph after seeing Baz-el. *It is shown in the episode Game Over that Upgrade can morph his hands into maces. *Also in Game Over, it's revealed that he can transform himself and others into digital data and digital AIs (eg: Kenko the shape shifter) into matter. *He is the only alien not to be sick in Side Effects (since he was used before Ben became sick). *In the Fusion Fall game files, Upgrade can be seen as a nano. *Upgrade looks exactly like Baz-el in Ultimate Alien with the Ultimatrix Symbol. This is because he had clothes in the original series, but is naked in Ultimate Alien. *Upgrade has many traits that are similar to Ghostfreak. **Upgrade can phase through technology, Ghostfreak can phase through matter **Upgrade can "possess" machines, Ghostfreak can possess living beings **Upgrade can fire a plasma beam from his eye, Ghostfreak can fire an energy beam from his chest (although only in complete darkness) **Both are able to "glide" through the air **They also have a similar body structure, with patterns and lines all over their bodies. **Both have only one eye. Gallery Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|Upgrade Upgrade.jpg|Cartoon Network description of Upgrade Upgrade img2.jpg|Ben after transforming Omnitrix showing Upgrade.JPG|Upgrade's icon Laptop.jpg|Fused with Gwen's laptop Upgrade meld with new technology.jpg|Fused with a helicopter Upgrade using robo sumos to enhance lazor.jpg|Fused with a Robo-Sumo Upgrade2.png|Merging with Joey/Rojo in the episode, The Alliance. Upgrade3.png|Unmerging with a train to try and catch a crook who stole the Rust Bucket. EP17-165.JPG|Max as Upgrade EP06-105.JPG|Fatigue Upgrade EP06-98.JPG|Angry Upgrade Upgrade Submarine.png|Fused with a submarine Upgrade Bulldozer.png|Fused with a Bulldozer EP12-09.jpg|Fused with a Motorcycle Fusionfall - Nano Upgrade.png|link=Upgrade Nano from Fusionfall maxrvup.jpg|Max fused with his RV maxmadupg.jpg|Max mad at Vilgax as upgrade Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes